A New Beginning - Missing scene
by Demetra83
Summary: OS / The missing scene from my fic "New Beginning" - chapter 40 - Rating M but not very graphic. Enjoy ;)


Pairing: Ship S / J - Mature content

Note: This OS is the missing scene from my fic "A New Beginning" - Chapter 40.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: The characters in the series belong to the Stargate franchise and MGM. Some characters are my own invention.

* * *

Before Sam could add anything, Jack kissed her and she kissed him back. Never in her life she had felt so full and complete. Now, every fiber of her being desired, wanted him.

He grabbed her hand and led her to her bedroom - their bedroom - and she followed him. Barriers had fallen.

Jack ushered Sam in the room and closed the door behind them. Sam was intimidated, she wanted this to happen, she feared this moment just as much as she had dreamed it. She stood between the door and the bed, motionless. Only her fingers were frantically moving against each other and despite the darkness, Jack noticed. He slowly approached her and stroked her cheek before sliding his hand on her neck. The warm touch of his skin on hers made Sam shudder slightly. She opened the mouth to gasp softly. Jack stared at her lips and licked his, unconsciously.

"Carter, are you sure ?" he asked.

As she had closed her eyes when he had put his hand on her, she opened it. His eyes on her was as gentle as she had never seen. Moreover, never a man had never looked at her like that, a mixture of unconditional love, tenderness and desire.

"Yes, I'm sure it's just that ... It's been a while since I hadn't ..." She replied, confused.

However, she didn't move and Jack's thumb stroked the skin behind her ear to reassure her. He understood her anxiety and wanted her to let go.

"Relax and trust me" he whispered in her ear.

He had approached her, running a hand on her waist to hold her against him. He had lowered slightly to talk to her but he turned his face to kiss her again. This time, he pushed the kiss and his tongue finally stroked Sam's. He wrapped his arm behind her back and clung a little more to her. Jack pulled Sam's t-shirt and ran his hand underneath. After a passionate kiss, he took it off and he stroked the soft skin.

She gasped against his mouth and Jack kissed her chin, her neck and he went down to her shoulder. He looked at her chest rise and fall, following the chaotic rhythm of her breathing. Sam got a grip on his shoulders and she tipped her head back. Her eyes were closed while moans escaped from her mouth. Jack put his finger on her left clavicle bone and followed until the middle of her chest and down to reach the space between her breasts. His mouth followed the path of his finger shortly after leaving Sam's skin on fire.

Sam stroked Jack's back neck with her nimble fingers but when he stroked the base of her breasts, she grabbed his hair. He took his time, bypassing the delicate pink area and appreciated the little moans she tried not to let out. He slid a bra strap and kissed her shoulder.

He gently pushed her to the bed and made her lie on her back. He took off his black shirt before kissing her again. He laid down on her, taking care not to crush her.

Sam appreciated the heat of Jack's body on her own. She trembled but she knew that it had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. She let him guide the dance, she relied entirely to him and enjoyed to leave her brain at rest. She let herself be overwhelmed by feelings and sensations that self-surrender - and Jack's expert hands - were creating in her. She had never let a man touch her as he did. She always had been the most enterprising, the one who dominated the situation in bed but there ... Things were different because HE was different. It was HIM and she belonged to him, body and soul. Nevertheless, he treated her with respect and the deference used for fragile items. He made sure she felt good, putting confidence.

"Are you cold?" he asked as she trembled.

While her head was resting on her pillow, crowned with blond hair, she shook her head. He looked into her eyes while kissing her chest. She didn't break eye contact, fascinated by this vision. He continued his caresses and kisses as she could only caress his head, letting her fingers play with his white hair. She loved the silky touch and dreamed for years to do that.

The excitement won over Sam, her moans became more frequent and a little stronger. Jack smiled in the dark, proud of his performance. He wanted it to last, he ceased to find the woman's mouth.

"Is it good or do you want me to stop?" he asked, still smiling.

Sam ran her hands behind his back to force him to lie on her. Feeling his stiffness, she moved her pelvis. Supporting himself with his elbow, Jack stroked Sam's forehead, with her hair and they looked for a moment as if they were trying to print the moment in their minds.

Jack finished undressing Sam and checked that she was ready to accept him. When he entered her, she closed her eyes and almost screamed "Oh my God!" while arching her back. She grasped the sheets with her hands.

Jack stopped his movements and listened. Sam put her hands over her mouth to apologize. No sound reached them and Jack continued. Despite his desire to make this moment last longer, he let himself be carried away by the pleasure. Feeling her about to scream, Jack had just enough time to put his hand over her mouth to stifle her cry. A second wave of pleasure surged through her and Sam grabbed a pillow she slapped over her face.

Lying one against the other, Jack and Sam tried to catch their breath. Sam was lying on one of Jack's arm, bent to stroke her back and her leg was sticking out of the sheet, based on her lover's calf. She absently stroked his chest. Jack's other arm was folded under his head.

"By the way, how did you get back?" Sam asked, after a last sigh of contentment.

"Siler was kind enough to drop me. I throw my 2IC out of the base, I just forgot that I had no car" Jack said, making Sam laugh.

She climbed to kiss.

"Can I ask you something ?" Jack asked, when Sam had resumed her position, nestled against him.

"Yes of course." Sam rested her chin on his chest to look at him.

He stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You said it was a long time." Sam nodded. "Did you use to see someone?"

"Yes, I dated a man. Nothing serious for me but it became for him. He was just a little too ... Sticky."

"You broke up or you just came here?"

"I broke up with him. I couldn't lie to myself anymore. When the Colonel died, I realized that I was fooling myself. I dreamed of a normal life but in reality, I'm not made for that. What's a normal life ? "

"I don't know. I've always lived on the fringes of normality, I flirt with it but - I don't know what it is and I guess CJ would have a marginal life with us."

"Your life wasn't normal with Sara and Charlie?"

"This aspect of my life was, but it wasn't my life. I was never there, always gone all over the world with the black ops. If my life had been normal, I would have explained to my son that playing with a gun, was bad. He wouldn't have learned at his expense. "

Jack's hand continued to caress Sam's back, triggering chills in her body.

"Do you remember your last conversation with Her?" Sam asked after a few minutes.

"Yes. I wish I could tell you that I had profound words or even funny - but in fact I don't remember the exact words. I was speaking Ancient, I remember the idea, but that's all. And you? "

"The last real conversation I had with him? He gave me SG1's command, not really romantic but it was just before I try to declare him my feelings. He cut me , saying that he knew. "

"Of course he knew" Jack said, kissing Sam's skull. "I realize now that we've both seen those we lost at the same time, even if the circumstances were a little different."

Sam's eyes widened before admitting that she never had realized that before. She giggled on Jack's chest.

"What makes you laugh?" Jack asked, intrigued.

"Don't you understand ? It's as if the universe itself had tried to get us together!"

"I beg your pardon?" Jack made, increasingly lost.

"Think for a moment."

Jack looked at his watch and said "oh no, given the late hour, I don't think, Ma'am!"

Sam laughed and kissed Jack. "What I mean is ..."

"I know what you meant, Carter, I already thought about it !"

Jack rolled gently on Sam to kiss her again. They made love once again. Jack then left the room to take a shower and check CJ's sleep. When he came back in the room, Sam was lying on her stomach, one leg sticking out of the sheets. He lost himself in the contemplation of that perfect body. He left her big toe, mounted along the back of her foot, making a straight line with her calf as she stretched her leg. He passed on the curve of her thigh to get to her hip. He looked at her firm buttocks and as they created a dimple on the back top of her thigh. She stirred in her half-slumber and turned her head towards him.

"I thought you weren't going back" she moaned.

"Where do you want me to go?" he asked, climbing onto the bed.

"I thought you'll go to your room."

Jack shook Sam in his arms and slipped into unconsciousness. He woke up later when he heard CJ's cry. He quickly stood up and pulled his boxer shorts. Sam turned in her sleep but didn't wake up. He looked at her one last time before leaving their room. He left console CJ.

Since her mother's death, she woke up every night crying. She had nightmares and Jack thought her little brain was working and reacting to the loss. He tried to offer her the most balanced life as possible but overtaken by events, he often let her sleep with him. He had realized in the course of his reading it wasn't a good idea and tried to pass her the habit.

Sam's arrival in their lives had upset things a little but the nightmares were less frequent and didn't wake up systematically. Jack heard her stir and moan and always got up to check if she was okay. That night, with Jack's imminent departure, he couldn't refuse her anything. He carried her and wanted to take her in his room but the girl demanded Sam.

Jack thought and remembered that Sam was under the sheets as the night was cool now. He put his daughter in the room he had just left and sat with her in the bed. He lay her between them and watched them sleep, both so blondes, so beautiful, so peaceful.

When his alarm rang well before Sam's, he got up reluctantly. Never he had regretted more than that day to go on a mission. Never before because he didn't know what he might lose. He had lost a child, he lost a wife then that day, Jack O'neill regretted his duties because he wanted to see them again, he wanted to live with them - and not to lose Samantha Carter again.

**THE END**


End file.
